Star Crossed
by shiruru
Summary: The story of how Usopp's parents, Yasopp and Bankiina, met and fell in love.
1. Prologue

**Star Crossed: a prologue**  


* * *

  
  
  
"Usopp?"   
  
Nami's curiosity had obviously gotten the better of her at last. She peered in the bright morning sun, trying to see what was taking place in the bow of the ship.   
  
"Usopp, what are you doing?"   
  
Usopp was sitting by the sheep's head, his back to her. He held a small box in his hands. Luffy and Nami crept up beside him, wondering what was going on indeed.  
  
Usopp looked up, smiling. "Don't you guys know what day today is?"  
  
"Um... Sunday?" Luffy guessed.  
  
"Right, but it's something else, too." Usopp nodded.  
  
"Sou da! Kyou wa Luffy no Hi!" Luffy grinned.  
  
Everyone stared. Except for Zoro, who was fast asleep.  
  
"No," Usopp sweatdropped. "Today is... Mother's Day."  
  
"Mother's Day," breathed Nami. "You're right."  
  
"Mother's Day?" asked Sanji, bringing a tray of breakfast rolls out from the kitchen. "What about it?"  
  
"Well..." Usopp looked a little shy. "I'm celebrating."  
  
"Celebrating?" Luffy blinked.  
  
Usopp produced a small shoebox. Inside were old letters, notes, photographs. Nami peered over Usopp's shoulder, interested.  
  
"Wow... Usopp, these look really old." An old photo caught her eye. "Who is that?"  
  
"THIS," Usopp said, holding up the picture and beaming with pride, "Is my mother."  
  
Nami took the photo and smiled. "Oh! She's pretty!"  
  
"I know!" Usopp agreed.  
  
"She's got your nose," Sanji pointed out, passing the photo to Luffy.  
  
"She looks like a nice person." Nami sat down next to Usopp. "What was she like?"  
  
"She was the _best_." Usopp sighed.  
  
"Tell us about her?" Luffy asked. "Yasopp I know, but I never met your mom."  
  
"Oh..." Usopp looked bashful. "Nah... it's a long story. Maybe another time."  
  
"Aw, come on," Luffy whined.  
  
"Please tell us," Nami asked, her brown eyes shining.  
  
Even Sanji seemed interested. "Sure, Nagappana." He sat down and lit a cigarette. "I'm in the mood for a good story."  
  
Usopp blinked. _Why would they want to hear about his...._  
  
_Oh_. He looked from Sanji, the orphan; to Nami, the foundling; to Luffy, whom Usopp had never heard mention "family."  
  
_I see._  
  
He cleared his throat dramatically. If his friends wanted to know, he would tell them.  
  
His favorite story.  
  
The best story he knew.  
  
  
The story of his parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Translation & Notes**  
  
_"Sou da! Kyou wa Luffy no Hi!"_= "That's it! Today is Luffy Day!" is a line from Luffy's song, Holy Holiday!  
  
_Nagappana_- "Long Nose", Sanji's favorite nickname for Usopp.  
  
  
**Notes From Author:**  
  
--Spoilers for Kuro Arc, but if you know Usopp, then, *shrugs* you know what happens.--  
  
This fic is going to be my little version of how Usopp's parents might have gotten together. According to numerous folks on the OPFFML, Usopp's mother's name is given in the BLUE chara book as "Bankiina", which seems to be a katakana-zation of Vanquina, which is apparently a word in Italian for "port". Thanks to all the folks who informed me of this fact.  
  
As you know from the show, Usopp's mother is shown briefly during the Kuro arc. I thought she was really cute, and I liked her. She was really pale and sickly, because in the scene, she was dying and she said that she didn't know where Usopp's father was, but she was proud to have married him and glad she was out at sea.  
  
At first I thought Usopp's dad must be a jerk, for abandoning his family, even though he is supposedly always talking about them... I felt very, very sorry for Usopp, being left behind. But after a while I thought about it more and more and I thought, these two (Usopp's parents) must have a really cool relationship. They don't need to be together to love each other. And I thought that was very interesting.  
  
So I decided to write about them. Here it is. As I have not read all of OP, there may be contradictions, but I hope that they can be overlooked in the purpose of story-telling.  
  
As far as characterization, I tried to bring out parts of Usopp's personality in each of his parents. I hope that this shows.   
  
I also thought it interesting that both Usopp's mother and Kaya are shown as gentle, frail, sickly, and almost bird-like. I thought that maybe this was something that drew Usopp to Kaya in the first place... not only her similarity to him as being an orphan, but also her similarity to his own mother, whom he was so attached to. So when I wrote about Bankiina I wanted to show a little of this as well.   
  
Finally, "Bankiina" is kind of a mouthful, even though it is an important piece of symbolism, so I decided to give her a shortened nickname. Her papa calls her "Kiina" for short. I thought it suited her better.  
  
Thank you to all for your patience and understanding in reading.  
  
--Sylphiel  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Star Crossed, chapter 1**  


* * *

  
  
"Kiina!"  
  
"Bankiinaaa! What are you doing? Get out here and help your poor old father with the yardwork! Before I break my tired old back!"  
  
"Papaaa! You know what I'm doing!" Kiina called out from the kitchen, clearly annoyed. "I'm finishing my _masterpiece_!"  
  
The girl turned back to the oven, excitement written all over her pale face. "It should be about done..." She licked her lips. "This year, I'll win again for sure!" She rubbed the sweat off of her cheek, leaving a bit of flour on her long nose.  
  
"Hurry up and get out here, girl! We need to clean up the walk out here before the festival!" Her Papa was trying to sound annoyed, but didn't really succeed.  
  
"Yes, yes. Coming, coming..." Kiina opened the oven door just a crack...  
  
"Done!" She pulled the pie out, holding the hot pan with a towel. "Ah... it's just perfect!"  
  
The frail girl walked over to the open window. "Now to just let it cool... Cool off, little pie! Tomorrow's your big day!"  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Pirates! Pirates have landed at the harbor!"   
  
Paolo looked up from the leaves he was raking. "Pirates? In Syrup Village?" He laughed. "Ha ha ha... that's a good one... come to think of it... I should have thought that one up a long time ago!"  
  
A delicious aroma began to tease his nose. Bankiina must be done in the kitchen, then. "Kiina? I smell that pie! Now get out here and help me!"  
  
His daughter appeared at the doorway, broom in hand. "Hai, HAI."  
  
Paolo pushed his cap backwards on his forehead, wiping his brow. "Goodness, girl, if you don't improve that attiude of yours, you'll never get a good match! Your mother, God rest her soul, was always..."  
  
"Yes, yes. Kind and Helpful." Bankiina intoned, speaking along with her father. It seemed that she had heard this story before.  
  
"In fact, she was so good, gentle, and obedient..." Paolo rattled on.  
  
"--That they wanted her to be a Sister. I've heard it before, Papa." the young girl giggled. And she also knew exactly how far from the truth the story was.  
  
"If only you had turned out to be more like your dear departed mother... God Rest Her Soul." she finished along with her father.   
  
  
  
******   
  
  
_ Kuso... which way did they go? I'm lost again. What if they leave port without me?  
  
They can't leave without ME! I'm the world famous pirate gunner. Well, not yet, but I will be someday! What would they do if I wasn't there?  
  
Besides, aren't we here for the weekend, anyway? Something about a party...?  
_   
*grrrrrrowwwlll gurglegurgle....*  
  
  
_ Good god, I'm starving to death. I should have gotten something to eat...  
  
Looks like I'm way out of that village. I should turn around and go back.  
  
Wait.  
  
What is that... heavenly smell?_   
  
  
A set of round eyes peeked out from the bushes, focusing on a steaming windowsill.  
  
"PIE!"  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
Kiina looked up as she heard a growling sound from the trees.  
  
"Papa." she whispered. "Stay back...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She edged backwards, clutching her broom.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The young man leapt out from the bushes, springing upon the helpless pie.  
  
But he had not figured on two things.  
  
The first was that the pan was still hot. He howled in pain as the pan scorched his fingers, throwing the pie up into the air. The pie landed on the ground, upside down. He slipped in the gooey mess and fell. Trying to scramble to his feet, he came into contact with a pair of shoes.  
  
And that was the second thing he had not figured on. He looked up and saw the owner of the shoes, the baker of the pie, glaring down at him, brandishing a broomstick like a battle axe.  
  
He froze instantly. Her face was pale, framed by dark waves of hair falling out of a messy bun. Her cheeks were rosy, and she had a long, thin nose, the end of which was streaked with a dab of flour.   
  
She was so cute!  
  
And so angry!  
  
"HIIIIYAAAH!!"  
  
Kiina swung with all her might, hitting the thief right between the eyes.  
  
"OOF--" He fell to the ground at her feet.  
  
The last thing that he remembered crossing his vision... was the stars. Twinkling, shining stars.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Star Crossed, chapter 2**  


* * *

  
  
"Bankiina! How could you do this? Look at this poor man!" Paolo chided, as he came out of the guest room, closing the door to let the invalid rest in peace.  
  
"He was stealing my PIE, Papa! Don't you care?" She was pouting in the corner.  
  
"A pie isn't worth taking a man's life over." Paolo sat at the table.  
  
"I didn't _take his life_. I gave him a good bonk on the head. He'll get over it."  
  
"I don't know how you turned out to be such a violent girl, Kiina. Your mother, God rest her soul, would be shocked at you." Paolo shook his head sadly.  
  
Kiina shook a delicate finger at her father. "Papa, you are such a liar! If Mama were here to hear you say that, she'd hit you over the head with that frying pan of hers, and you know it."  
  
Paolo ran his hand over the back of his head, as though remembering. "Well, maybe. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't behave yourself a little better." He sighed, looking out the window. "No wonder the village boys don't come around anymore! Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see your wedding day."  
  
His daughter looked mortified. "Papa! How could you say such a thing!"  
  
"Well!" Paolo shrugged. "You're already an old maid!"  
  
Kiina smacked her father with a wooden spoon. "EIGHTEEN is NOT an old maid!"  
  
"It was in my day! Why, your mother, God rest her soul, and I, we were married at fifteen. No, twelve!"  
  
"Right. And that's why you have gray hair in your wedding pictures, hmm?"  
  
"That was the style back then. Folks wanted to look... distinguished. That's it."  
  
"Sure, Papa. Sure."  
  
"Aren't you concerned about it, Kiina-chan?"  
  
"About what? My hair?"  
  
"Don't joke with me, girl. About MARRIAGE."  
  
Kiina covered her pale face as she giggled. "Oh, Papa. You never change. AND you never change... the subject."  
  
Paolo folded his hands as if in prayer. "Please, daughter. I just want to see you happy before I pass on."  
  
The girl gazed out the window. "I AM happy, Papa. I'm happy here." She sighed. "The right man will come along one day. You'll see."  
  
"Oh!" Paolo cried. "How about Herman, the butcher?"  
  
"No way!" Kiina laughed. "He smells like old meat!"  
  
"There's Stuart, the shoemaker's apprentice..."  
  
"Ew! He smells like old feet!"  
  
"What about the mayor's son? He's handsome enough..."  
  
"But he's so dull! He's dumb as a stump!" Kiina shook her head emphatically. "No... the one for me... he's going to be interesting, and fun. Brave and adventurous! He'll be well-traveled, educated... He'll never be boring."  
  
"Well then," Paolo remarked, raising an eyebrow. "If you've got such a detailed description, why not get out there and find him already?"  
  
"No." Bankiina shook her head again, looking off into the distance, where the ocean met the sky. "He'll find me. I'm sure of it."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Yasopp awoke to the sensation of a soft breeze stirring his hair. He snapped to attention, looking around frantically. Where was he? Where were the guys? Captain?  
  
He found himself in a spare, simple little cottage room. He was laying in a comfortable bed, with clean white sheets. A rickety wooden table sat next to the bed, with an earthenware bowl and pitcher. A carved trunk lay at the foot of the bed, and a woven rag rug covered the floor.   
  
He blinked. What was he doing here? He tried to remember.  
  
His head throbbed, reminding him. Rosy cheeks and dark wavy hair flashed through his memory.  
  
_That girl..._  
  
He touched the lump on his head, which had been carefully bandaged while he was out.  
  
_That girl... she hit me with her broom. And then..._  
  
He heard voices from another room and strained to listen.  
  
An old man was arguing with someone. "Bankiina, Bankiina, there are more important things in life than pies! Don't you see that?"  
  
A girl, who must have been 'Bankiina', answered. "Like what, Papa?"  
  
"Like LOVE!" 'Papa' kissed his fingers and spread them poetically. "_Amore_."  
  
"Love doesn't win baking contests, Papa! And this was going to be my third win in a row! THIRD!" Bankiina protested. Her voice was soft and feathery, like a songbird's. "I can't _believe_ it."  
  
"So what. So bake another one!"   
  
"I CAN'T! Don't you see?" He heard her footsteps, as she paced the floor. "That was a huckleberry pie! Huckleberries don't GROW near the village! I had to venture deep into the forest in search of the perfect ingredients... and when I found them, they were guarded by a bear! No, a pack of bears!"  
  
Yasopp smiled to himself. She sounded like an interesting girl.  
  
"Daughter, bears don't have packs. That would be wolves."  
  
"Well, these were _special_ bears! And I bravely fought them off. I fought them and emerged... victorious! With the huckleberries! The secret ingredient for my sure-fire Summer Festival Bake-Off Winning Pie!"   
  
Now the young pirate chuckled. This girl... was really something else.  
  
But the girl, Bankiina, now let her voice fall into a melodramatic sob. "And now... and now it's RUINED!"  
  
A sob, another sob. And a hiccup.  
  
Yasopp felt a lump of guilt growing in his throat. Was she... crying?  
  
"Now, daughter! Don't cry!" the father was saying. "It'll be all right! We have strawberries in the garden... why not use those? Everyone loves your strawberry pies!"  
  
The girl began to sound increasingly upset. "Papa, I made strawberry LAST year. Don't you see? This was so important to me!"  
  
"Kiina, come now. It's just pie!"  
  
"It's NOT just pie!" she cried. "I had to win! This is the only thing I have going for me! This is all I know how to do!"  
  
She seemed to slam something down on the table. The sound made Yasopp jump.  
  
"Look at me, Papa!" the girl raised her voice sharply. "Do you really think that I'm going to find a man who will marry me for my LOOKS?"  
  
"BANKIINA!" The father sounded appalled. "How can you... how dare you say that?! You are just as beautiful as your mother was, when she was your age!"  
  
"Except for this stupid nose! I hate it! Everyone makes fun of me behind my back! They don't think I know, but I do."  
  
"What? Your nose is fine, dear, it's just like mine!"  
  
"Oh...!" The young lady's voice shook with emotion. "You just don't understand!"  
  
Yasopp heard her run, presumably out the front door, which slammed behind her.  
  
_Boy, do I feel like a big jerk. That poor girl..._  
  
He rubbed the bump on his head ruefully. _Well, if she had only TOLD me that the damn pie was so important, I wouldn't have touched it. I'd never mess up a girl's whole future on purpose._  
  
_ Even for the tastiest-smelling pie in the world_...  
  
  
  
  
The door opened suddenly, taking Yasopp completely by surprise.   
  
"I-I didn't hear anything!" He threw up his arms in surrender. "Please, don't beat me anymore!"  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Star Crossed, chapter 3**  


* * *

  
  
"Beat you? Ha! Ha ha... I don't think I could if I wanted to."  
  
"Huh?" Yasopp peeked through his arms to see a plump, balding older man standing before him. His cheeks were red, and his eyes sparkled with mischief, making him look younger than he really was.  
  
The old man held out a work-worn hand. "I'm Paolo. The village clockmaker. How do you do, son?"  
  
Yasopp shook the man's hand, feeling nervous. "Yasopp."  
  
"Yasopp?" Paolo scratched his head. "That's a funny name."  
  
"I know." Yasopp sweatdropped. "Sorry."  
  
Paolo laughed, making his belly shake. "Don't be sorry, son, it's your name! You should wear it proudly."  
  
Yasopp smiled, feeling his dread ease. "Yes, sir."  
  
Paolo closed the door behind him. "How's that noggin?" He bent forward to check the bandage. "I'll get you some ice for that later."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Yasopp may have been just a wet-behind-the-ears pirate, but, he thought to himself, even a pirate should be respectful to his elders. Especially this man... he seemed so kind. Just the way he spoke made the young man feel instantly at ease. He liked him right away.  
  
"Don't mention it." Paolo drew up a chair and crossed his legs, sighing. "It's the least I can do, after my reckless daughter practically brained you with that broomstick."  
  
"I apologize on my daughter's behalf," the old man continued. "She takes her cooking far too seriously, I fear."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Yasopp blurted out. "I was so hungry... and there was this delicious smell..."  
  
"Delicious? You thought so?" Paolo looked flattered.  
  
"Yes sir! I love pie! To a fault, sir." Yasopp bowed his head, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Oh..." The old man nodded his curly head slowly. "That, you mean? Well.... Don't let that bother you, son. Bankiina... is a bit of a high-strung lass. She'll get over it."  
  
"But she sounded so upset!" Yasopp kneaded the blankets in his hands, feeling guilty. "I'm not the kind of man who can live easily with thinking that I made a woman cry."  
  
Paolo looked amused at the young man's admission. "How old are you, son? Twenty...?"  
  
"Nineteen last month, sir."  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around town before? Are you from across the island, perhaps?"  
  
He started to feel uncomfortable. "Um... you could say that."  
  
"Because I thought I knew everyone on the island," the older man grinned.  
  
Yasopp cracked, trying to think of a good lie. "I, uh, um... I'm..."  
  
"A pirate?" Paolo smirked, his eyes crinkling at the corners with glee.  
  
"Yes?" Yasopp's voice became a squeak.  
  
Paolo clapped Yasopp on the back, laughing heartily. "How droll! Have you come to pillage our village?"  
  
"No, not really, sir. We're not those kind of pirates." Now he felt truly embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, what kind of pirates would you be, then? What do you do?"   
  
Yasopp tried hard to think of the best explanation. "Well... I just joined, you see. I guess because I wanted to see the world."  
  
"So you're well-traveled?"  
  
"You could say that. I learned as much as I could about sailing and artillery as I could..."  
  
"Ah. An educated fellow!" Paolo's smile was growing bigger by the moment.  
  
"But we haven't really fought or anything, which is okay I guess. We're supposedly sailing around looking for the One Piece... but we keep stopping at all these different ports and just having big parties."  
  
"Sounds very interesting," remarked the old man, rubbing his chin.  
  
"It's never boring, sir," Yasopp smiled. "I really enjoy it."  
  
Paolo grabbed Yasopp's hands in his own, his eyes shining with merriment. "Tell me, son, how long will you and your crew be in town?"  
  
"I thought we were staying for the weekend," Yasopp ventured. "Our captain really likes parties. And did you say there's one here?"  
  
"This weekend." The old man nodded. "The Summer Festival."  
  
"That must be it." Yasopp rubbed the bump on his head. "I guess they'll be there."  
  
A door slammed in the hallway, and a girl's voice could be heard crying.  
  
"Oh..." Paolo turned, embarrassed. "I'd better go talk with my daughter. Excuse me."  
  
"No, wait!" Yasopp got up. "Please, let me."  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Star Crossed, chapter 4**  


* * *

  
  
Bankiina came back inside, her tears stinging her eyes. Running outside hadn't helped like she had thought it might. She just wanted to go to her room and hide. Covering her face, she ran towards her room, before her father would say anything.  
  
She collided head-on with him in the hallway, though. The momentum bounced her back and she looked up, surprised to see that it wasn't Papa after all.  
  
It was the Pie Thief.   
  
Except now that she noticed, he didn't look like a thief at all. He looked... well, nice. His skin was a deep tan, and his sun-bleached hair was woven into fuzzy little dreadlocks. He had a small bit of stubble on his chin, and his eyes... his eyes were the warmest, honey-brown Kiina had ever seen.   
  
And he was staring at her. "I-I'm so sorry!" He began.  
  
Kiina remembered herself. He was probably staring at her because she was so homely! Her anger bubbled back up again. She tried to step past him. "Go away! Pie Wrecker!"  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin your pie, Miss! Honestly!" The boy waved his hands at her, trying to show his innocence.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Kiina shot back.  
  
"Well... yes!" The Pie Thief looked perplexed.  
  
But Kiina shook her head. "You...! Go away!" And she pushed past the Pie Thief and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
_Bang bang bang_.  
  
"Kiina!" Her father called. "Come back out here!"  
  
"No!" she called out. "No way!"  
  
"Ban-kii-NA..." Her father's voice rose in warning. "You come out this minute."  
  
"Not until the Pie Thief leaves!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Paolo called out.  
  
Kiina listened until the door opened and shut, signaling the young man's departure.  
  
"Now will you come out?"  
  
"All right." She picked herself up from the bed, straightened her dress, and stepped out into the front room.   
  
Her father was sitting at the table. With HIM!  
  
"Papaaaa!" cried Bankiina, her hands balling into fists. "You lied!"  
  
"What's new?" Paolo chuckled. He grabbed Kiina and plunked her down into a chair, facing the young stranger. "Now, you stop this nonsense and mind your manners, girl! You're not too old for me to take you over my knee!"  
  
"Papa, stop it!" She felt her face turn bright, bright red. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
"Then you behave yourself!" Paolo shook his finger at his daughter, admonishingly.  
  
She closed her eyes in resignation. "Yes, Papa."  
  
"This young man here seems to have something to say to you, girl. Listen up."  
  
Yasopp cleared his throat. "Um... Miss Bankiina? I want to apologize... I shouldn't have tried to take your pie! Please forgive me!" He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kiina looked away, rolling her eyes.  
  
Paolo poked her, waving for her to say something.  
  
Bankiina glared at her father, but he glared back. And he won.  
  
"Fine..." She sighed. "It's all right."  
  
"She means, she forgives you, boy." Paolo put in.  
  
"I don't expect you to!" Yasopp stammered. "I understand it was a very... important pie?"  
  
"Yes!" Kiina seethed. "A very important pie! A _huckleberry_ pie! I worked very, very hard on it! I went on a special quest to get the right berries to make it! And _you_ just waltzed right in and tried to _eat it_!"  
  
"Then..." Yasopp twiddled his fingers nervously. "I'd like to make it up to you. I'd like to offer to help you replace the pie. That is... I mean...."  
  
"You? You what?" She blinked, surprised.  
  
Paolo nudged his daughter. "He'll go get you some new berries to make another pie! Then you can still bake your pie for the contest! What do you say, Kiina?"  
  
Yasopp nodded enthusuastically. Kiina eyed the young man, suspicious. It didn't matter how handsome he was, as far as she was concerned, he was still a pie-thieving jerk.  
  
"He's lying." she said, flatly. "He doesn't have the faintest idea where to get the right kind of berries."  
  
"Well, maybe if you draw me a map... or something..." Yasopp wondered aloud. "Then again... my sense of direction isn't so good."  
  
Kiina shook her head. "No. It'll take too long. I'll have to just go with you."  
  
Paolo beamed. "Wonderful! You two can go tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

**Star Crossed, chapter 5**  


* * *

  
  
And so Yasopp found himself up bright and early the next morning, waiting outside the cottage. A good night's sleep in a real bed had felt wonderful, and as he washed his face with cool water at the well, he sighed happily.   
  
"This is a pretty nice place," he thought aloud, "Pretty trees... pretty flowers... pretty..."  
  
Just then, Bankiina stepped outside, carrying a basket. She was wearing a lovely green dress, with a white apron. Her dark wavy hair had been tied up into a knot at the nape of her neck, but the ends were already tumbling out, in little tendrils. They framed her pale face perfectly. He swallowed.  
  
_Pretty... girl._  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, her hair falling softly around her face.  
  
"Um..." Yasopp stuttered. "I said, uh, the view is pretty, here on the hill."  
  
"Oh." She turned around, looking across the rolling hills, down to the ocean. "I've always thought so, too."  
  
He watched her blue eyes become faraway and dreamy, as she gazed out to sea. The breeze stirred her hair slightly.  
  
"Do you like the sea?" He asked, feeling a little shy, in spite of the fact that he was the future world famous pirate gunner, Yasopp the Great.  
  
Kiina nodded, her face distant. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"I do too," he agreed.  
  
The two stood there for quite a while, watching the endless blue.   
  
Yasopp finally found his voice again. "Well, shall we go? Miss Bankiina?"  
  
She nodded, and smiled softly. "You can call me Kiina. Everyone else does."  
  
They walked along a wooded path, and the trees became thicker and thicker as they went. To Yasopp's relief, Kiina seemed more carefree than she had been before. She swung her basket lightly with the pace of her steps.  
  
"You know," she said suddenly, "You never told me your name."  
  
"It's Yasopp." he replied, shaking his head. "I know, I know, it's weird."  
  
"No..." her tone was soft, as she shook her head. "I think it's lovely. Yasopp-san."  
  
Yasopp felt his nineteen-year-old face grow very warm all of a sudden. His name had never sounded so sweet before. "I like yours too," he admitted, his voice hoarse.  
  
He saw her pale cheeks flush happily. "Thank you," she smiled, shyly.  
  
Birds flew by overhead, twittering. Yasopp looked around, enjoying all of the nature. Lately he had only seen dirty port town after port town, and the expanse of the sea. All of the trees and leaves and plants felt very nice. He let out a happy sigh.  
  
"It must be nice, living here," he commented.  
  
"It is," she agreed. "But I wish sometimes, I could travel just a little bit."  
  
"Hmm..." Yasopp stared off into the distance. "Where would you go?"  
  
Kiina laughed lightly. "You know, I have no idea! But I would go somewhere very exciting."  
  
"Exciting usually means, dangerous." He eyed the young lady's slight frame and pallid complexion.  
  
She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I know. That's the problem. I'm not exactly cut out for travel, am I? But..." Kiina smiled to herself. "There's always books."  
  
"Sometimes stories are better than the real thing," Yasopp laughed. "And much less messy."  
  
Kiina giggled. "That's probably true. I love a good story."  
  
He found himself grinning. "Me, too."  
  
  
  
They had begun climbing a steep upward slope, and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his frail companion struggling for breath. He stopped. "Miss... Kiina? Are you all right?"  
  
She waved him away, embarrassed. "I-I'm fine... I just... well..."  
  
"We can stop."  
  
"No... I..."  
  
"Let's stop." Yasopp guided her off of the path, over to a fallen log. He helped her sit, then sat down beside her.  
  
Kiina tried to catch her breath. Yasopp watched, wondering what to do.  
  
Finally her labored breathing eased. "I'm sorry," she murmured, sounding timid.  
  
"It's all right," he assured her. "You look kind of pale. Can I get you anything?"  
  
Kiina shook her head sadly. "I'm always that way." Her shoulders sagged. "I've always been kind of weak."  
  
Yasopp grinned. "Oh yeah? Tell that one to my head!" He pointed to the bump from the day before. "Call that weak?"  
  
The girl laughed. "Wow... I got you pretty good, didn't I?" She patted the bump gently. "I'm sorry, Yasopp-san. I really wish I was more ladylike sometimes."  
  
He chuckled. "I think you're perfect."  
  
Kiina blinked. "What?"  
  
Yasopp caught himself. "Um, what I mean to say is, I think your aim, is perfect."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."  
  
"Ready to go on?"  
  
Kiina nodded. "I think so."  
  
"We'll take it nice and slow." Yasopp offered her his arm. "You can lean on me a little bit if you need to."  
  
"Oh, no!" she sounded very embarrassed. "I couldn't."  
  
"I'd rather you did. I don't want you to get tired out too early." He smiled, placing her hand on his arm for her, since she was obviously too shy to do so herself. Suddenly he felt very gallant. "Your Papa will be very angry with me if any harm came to you, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, Papa." Kiina shook her head. "Not him. He just can't wait to see me leave."  
  
"Hold on-- Are we talking about the same man?" Yasopp joked. "I mean the guy who lives in that little house at the top of the hill, the one who obviously adores you."  
  
Kiina blushed. "Papa?"  
  
"He seems to really want you to be happy," Yasopp observed, looking up into the sky. "You're a lucky girl."  
  
She pouted. "If that's true, then he needn't act like he's trying to auction me off to the highest bidder." Her voice had a tinge of bitterness.  
  
Yasopp smirked. "Well, with such a cute daughter, who wouldn't?"  
  
Kiina stumbled over her own feet. "What did you say?!"  
  
"Huh?" Yasopp turned bright red. "I mean... um... with the well full of water... he couldn't."  
  
She stared at the boy holding her arm. "......."  
  
Yasopp gulped hard. She continued to stare at him. He felt like she could see right through him. He was about to apologize and beg for her mercy, realizing that there was no way she could have misheard what he had said.  
  
"Miss Kiina..."  
  
"Yasopp-san..." Her poor, pale features were terrified. Suddenly he felt like the biggest jerk in the world, for the second day in a row.  
  
But she pointed. "Behind you...!"  
  
Yasopp turned slowly and realized the source of the terror. For behind him... was... a pack of bears! One of the bears let out a terrifying roar, and Bankiina screamed, frightened.  
  
"Miss Kiina! Run! I'll handle this!" Yasopp drew his gun.  
  
But the frail girl seemed unable to move. She cowered behind him, her knees shaking.   
  
The largest of the bears reared back on it hind legs, and lunged forward. Yasopp aimed his gun...  
  
_BANG!  
_  
He heard her scream again, from behind him.  
  
The bear looked up at its left ear, where the bullet had taken a nick out of the edge. It touched its paw to the ear, and suddenly began to cry, running away in fear. Yasopp reloaded and fired another shot into the air, scaring off the rest of the bears.  
  
The pack turned tail and ran away, crashing through the underbrush.  
  
Yasopp blew the smoke from the barrel, the way he had always wanted to, and put the gun away, feeling incredibly cool. He turned around to see his dark-haired companion crouched on the ground. "Miss Kiina? Are you all right?"  
  
Kiina's lower lip trembled. "I-I think so." A single tear slipped down her ivory cheek.  
  
Yasopp knelt down next to her. "It's okay now. They're gone."  
  
Another tear. And another.  
  
"Hey, hey..." Yasopp waved his hands, "Aw... come on now... I can't stand to see a pretty girl cry."  
  
Kiina blinked sadly, her dark lashes making her tears splash across her cheeks.  
  
"I meant _you_!" he confessed. "Don't cry."  
  
She looked back at the boy's tanned face. He looked so honest. That was the worst, the scariest part. He wasn't lying, and she could tell. She swallowed hard.  
  
Yasopp reached up slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "There now. Just take a deep breath..."  
  
She obeyed.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good..." His voice had softened to almost a whisper.  
  
"Why?" She dared to ask.  
  
"Because..." Yasopp's face was suddenly very, very close to hers. "I want you to be smiling when I kiss you."  
  
  
  
Kiina's gasp of surprise was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Her eyes shot wide open, and she felt her face flush from her neck all the way to the very tips of her ears. At first she thought she should pull away, but his hand at the back of her head prevented that.   
  
After a few more seconds, she found she didn't mind at all.  
  
And after even a few more seconds, she was returning his kiss eagerly.  
  
  
  
When they finally came up for air, they both felt extremely shy.  
  
"Yasopp-san..." Bankiina whispered.  
  
"I should get you home," Yasopp looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's late. Your father will be worried."  
  
"Um, Yasopp-san? It's not even noon yet." She pointed to the sky.  
  
"I-I know!" Yasopp nodded. "He said we should be back by noon, I thought."  
  
"He said suppertime." Kiina sweatdropped. "And we were supposed to get berries, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Yasopp took Kiina's basket and headed over to the berry bushes. "Allow me."  
  
"Wait, you don't know how to pick good pie berries..."  
  
"Well, come show me, then," he grinned, playful.  
  
"Wait up.....!" She skipped along after him.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Paolo was waiting outside for them when they returned. Bankiina caught the twinkle in her father's eye, and immediately felt bashful. She couldn't bear to look at him. She and Papa could practically read each other's minds.  
  
Could he read this? This... weird, fluttery feeling? Did Papas know about that kind of thing?   
  
No, surely he wouldn't. He couldn't. It must be all her imagination anyway. Surely, it had nothing to do with the tall, tanned, incredibly nice young man with the roguish grin beside her. Or his eyes...  
  
Which she dreamt of that night as she slept...  
  
Warm and soft like cinnamon and honey... and his kiss... sweet like brown sugar...  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

**Star Crossed, chapter 6**  


* * *

  
  
Kiina wove in and out of the crowd, feeling self-conscious in her new dress. Papa had bought it for her to wear to the festival, but she couldn't help wondering if maybe she should have worn something a little less conspicuous. She looked down at the pale blue eyelet, picking at it nervously. Was it too much, for a girl like her to wear? It had no sleeves! And her new white pinafore even had ruffles at the shoulders. _Ruffles_! She felt awkward, like a wren trying to masquerade as a bluebird.  
  
It would be so bad if she didn't feel so alone. Papa was feeling ill and had stayed home. And even though she was surrounded by her own townspeople, it seemed that there were lots of strangers visiting town for the Summer Festival. And of course, she felt like they were all looking at her.  
  
The night sky was a beautiful deep blue overhead, and lanterns strung across the village square and town park illuminated the streets with a golden glow. She tried to just relax and take in the beautiful sight, and forget about...  
  
"Kiina! Miss Kiina?"  
  
She gasped at the sound of her name and looked up, all too hopefully. "Yasopp-san?" She couldn't see him. She stood on her toes and peered through the crowd.  
  
A hand touched her elbow from behind. She whirled around, surprised.  
  
Yasopp grinned, looking relieved. "Whew... I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"You... you have?" Papa must have borrowed some clothes from a neighbor for him. He looked very dashing, she thought, in his clean white shirt and suspenders.   
  
He pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "You look... absolutely... wow."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a loud voice boomed over the crowd.  
  
"Attention, everyone! Attention!" The mayor stood upon the platform, waving his arms for quiet. "I am pleased to announce, this year's winner of the Summer Festival Baking Contest issss..... once again, Paolo's daughter, BANKIINA! Her huckleberry pie was delicious! Congratulations, my dear!"  
  
Kiina covered her mouth, elated. "I won?"  
  
Yasopp clapped her on the back. "You won!"  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped, apparently in agreement.  
  
"Way to go, Kiina!"  
  
"As expected!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"So," boomed the mayor, "Let's start the music and have some dancing! Everyone, have fun tonight!"  
  
The crowd cheered again, excited. A band of musicians struck up a lively tune and people began to couple off.  
  
Yasopp reached out a hand. "Miss Kiina? Would you like to dance?"  
  
Kiina covered her smile shyly, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
Yasopp pulled her hand back down. "Hey, don't do that, you're spoiling the view."  
  
She laughed. He grabbed her hand, and away they went.  
  
  
Kiina found herself unable to stop laughing as they danced, following the other couples, twirling about. She was giddy with excitement, her heart racing. This was the first time anyone had asked her to dance of his own free will, not out of pity, or obligation, or because of a sympathetic mama's requests. Yasopp-san just wanted to dance with her.  
  
Was it really possible?  
  
The song was familiar to Kiina, one she had heard many times. Even though the tune was bright and cheerful, like most of the music of her village, the words carried some strange but beautiful sense of melancholy to her ears, in spite of the gaiety of the woman's voice who sang them. She hummed along, watching Yasopp out of the corner of her eye as he led her around the dance floor.  
  
_  
Star crossed  
Star lost  
I know who you are  
You're the one who's come   
To steal my heart from me  
I've seen you before   
A thousand times, in my dreams  
  
_ _Star crossed  
Star lost  
Why does it have to be this way?  
Why does it have to make me feel afraid?  
Am I losing my heart, or giving it away?  
Have I lost myself?  
Or am I giving it away?_  
  
  
Yasopp twirled her gracefully as the song ended. He had never known he knew how to dance, but something about being with her just made it seem easy. He gazed down into her soft blue eyes, about to say something, when...  
  
"Yasopp! Hey Mop-head!"  
  
"There you are, you son of a--"  
  
"So that's where he's been!"  
  
Bankiina gasped, hiding behind the young man, in obvious fear. "P-pirates?!"  
  
"Hey, look! There are my friends!" Yasopp broke into a huge smile and waved. "Hey, guys! I'm over here!"  
  
"Yasopp!" A man with a dashing smile and a shock of bright red hair stepped over, and grabbed Yasopp's hand in greeting. Kiina thought him rather handsome, but not... like Yasopp was, in her opinion. "You scrawny lout! Where have you BEEN? We've been worried! And you missed some great beer, too--"   
  
The man's eyes suddenly fell on Kiina, and his stubbly lips curled into an extremely amused grin. "Hooo?.... well, hel-lo."  
  
Kiina tried to hide behind Yasopp's back, afraid, but Yasopp stepped to the side, taking her arm. "Miss Kiina, I'd like you to meet my captain. Captain, this is... Bankiina."  
  
Shanks doffed his straw hat and bowed, his grin growing bigger by the moment. "Well! I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Bankiina. Red Beard Shanks, at your service." He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "And now I see what's been keeping my young gunner occupied!"  
  
She covered her mouth, appalled. Shanks threw back his head and laughed. "I assume that bump on his head has something to do with it, eh?"  
  
"Miss Kiina, here," interrupted Yasopp, "just won the baking contest."  
  
"So I heard!" Shanks chuckled with glee. He picked a seed from his teeth. "And you truly deserved it, my dear. Because it was delicious. My compliments to the chef."  
  
Yasopp looked at the girl, happily. But her expression was far from pleased.  
  
"P-P-P..." she stammered.   
  
He gulped.   
  
"Pirate?" she whispered, as she stared up at him in disbelief.  
  
"Um... yes," he replied, gently.  
  
"I...." Tears began to burn in her throat, filling up in her eyes. "I...."  
  
"Miss Kiina--" Yasopp began, but it was too late.  
  
She pushed him away, covering her face in shame as her tears began to overflow.  
  
"Wait!" he called, trying to catch her arm. But she shook him off, surprisingly strong for her frail appearance. She ran from the square, sobbing miserably.  
  
"Wait...!" Yasopp called after her. "Bankiina! Come back!"  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

**Star Crossed, chapter 7**  


* * *

  
Paolo glanced up from his newspaper as she burst through the front door. "Sooo... how did it go?" He asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
His daughter's thin, pale face was streaked with tears, and she gasped for air. "A pirate!" she cried. "He-he's a p-p-pirate!"  
  
Her father nodded. "So?"  
  
Her eyes filled with a dreadful realization. "You KNEW?"  
  
"Yes? And what of it?"  
  
"You knew, that whole time, and you didn't bother to tell me?"  
  
"Details, girl! DETAILS! So, did you--"  
  
Kiina stormed up to her father and slapped him, with one frail hand. Paolo's eyes opened wide, in absolute shock. "BANKIINA!"  
  
"How could you." Her voice trembled, dangerously low. "How... how _could you_."  
  
And she turned and ran to her room.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Paolo knocked softly on the door, after the sobbing from within had died down, hours later. "Daughter..."  
  
A sniffle.  
  
"I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. She had thrown herself across the bed, her head buried under her pillow. Her little white nose peeked out from underneath.  
  
Paolo came in and sat by her on the bed, offering her a cup of water. "Here, dear. Have a nice cool drink, you'll feel better."  
  
Kiina lifted the pillow from her head, revealing reddened eyes and touseled hair. Obediently she drank from the cup he offered her. He patted her comfortingly as she lay back down.  
  
"Kiina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would take it this way," he remarked. "I didn't know it would be such a big deal."  
  
"A big deal? Papa! He _kissed_ me!" she cried, her tears beginning anew.  
  
"He did?" Paolo looked very pleased. "Well, good for him!"  
  
"PAPA." she growled. "Why must you be that way? Can't you think about what I want?"  
  
"I was!" Paolo exclaimed. "He's perfect for you, dear."  
  
"You just want to get rid of me..." she sobbed.  
  
"That's not true, darling daughter. You know that." He patted her back. "Yasopp is a fine young fellow. Did you talk to him much? If you had you should have noticed, that as a pirate, he happens to be well-traveled, educated, and adventurous. And extremely not boring. Not to mention, he is a very polite and kind-hearted young man. The perfect kind of man for my Kiina-chan."  
  
"He's a criminal!" Kiina sniffled. "he's going to pillage our village."  
  
"Actually, he says he isn't that kind of pirate."  
  
"He's not."   
  
"Can't you tell just by looking at him?" Paolo laughed. "Come now, Bankiina, do those eyes, does that goofy smile, seem like the smile of a cold-blooded killer?"  
  
She blinked her bleary eyes. "No..."  
  
"You know what I think?" Paolo asked, sounding conspiratorial. "I think your Mama would have simply adored him."  
  
"Oh, Papa! A pirate?" Kiina bopped her father with a pillow. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"A pirate could make just as good a husband as any!" He tried to convince her. "Just imagine! The stories he would have to tell! The souveneirs he would bring! It would never be boring! He'd always be happy to see you..."  
  
She wiped her eyes. "Papa. No. I... don't start that. Pirates... pirates don't become pirates because they liked to be tied down. You know that."  
  
"But..." mused her father, "Every man, pirate or not, needs a port to come home to somewhere."  
  
"Enough." Kiina lay down, gazing out the window. "You're assuming quite a bit. And you and I both know... how unlikely it is that he thinks about it that way."  
  
"Kiina..." Paolo looked crestfallen.  
  
She pulled the covers over her head with a finality that was not to be mistaken. This conversation was over.  
  
"Good_night_, Papa."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Yasopp sat at the bar, drunk and miserable. Shanks waved the bartender for another round.   
  
"What have I done?" Yasopp muttered, staring into his glass.  
  
Shanks chuckled to himself. His friend was certainly distraught over the matter. Well, the pie had been a very tasty pie.  
  
Ben glowered lethally over his mug at the dreadlocked, bleary-eyed gunner. "Dammit, you've said that a million times. Shut the hell up already!"  
  
Lucky Roux chuckled through a mouthful of meat. "Aw, man, he's got it bad...."  
  
"Did you SEE her?" Yasopp slammed his glass down, gesturing wildly. "I mean, did you really SEE her? She's so cute!"  
  
Shanks nodded. "Yeah, she was, pal."  
  
"No, really! Her eyes, are so blue! Blue like the sky... like stars!"  
  
"Damn," laughed Roux. "She musta hit him pretty hard with that rolling pin."  
  
"It was a _broomstick_!" Everyone in the room chorused all at once, apparently having heard the story multiple times by now.  
  
"And her hair." Yasopp sighed. "Have you ever seen such beautiful waves of hair?"  
  
"I dunno," Shanks joked. "Ben's is pretty nice."  
  
"You shut up." Ben growled.  
  
"Whoo-- temper, temper." Shanks laughed. "Hey now."  
  
Yasopp let his face fall to the bar. "She's the girl of my dreams! And now she'll never speak to me again!"  
  
Lucky Roux smacked the scrawny kid on the back with a huge hand. "Come on, man, there's girls everywhere we go. You'll find a better one."  
  
Yasopp shook his shaggy head, making his fuzzy locks sway back and forth. "No way. Not like this girl. This is THE ONE."  
  
Shanks smiled over his beer. "THE ONE, huh?"  
  
"I'll never find another girl like this one." A tear rolled down Yasopp's cheek. "I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"Finally something I can agree with." Ben huffed.  
  
"Oh God..." Yasopp laid his head down in defeat. "I'm such an IDIOT!"  
  
"And he's out cold," remarked Shanks, as Yasopp fell from his barstool to the floor.  
  
Ben poked the gunner with his toe. "What the hell is wrong with him?"   
  
"This is definitely a problem," agreed Roux, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"Damn right it is. I'm not sailing with this lovesick twit." Ben scowled.  
  
"What should we do, Captain?"  
  
Shanks shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to deal with it, I guess."  
  
"Deal with it?" Ben raised an eyebrow.  
  
Shanks' scruffy mouth spread into a slow smile.   
  
"Yeah. Deal with it."  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

**Star Crossed, chapter 8**  


* * *

  
Sunday morning dawned and Paolo sat outside, on a little stool, under an old willow tree. Just like he did every Sunday morning. Every one since...  
  
"I just don't know what to do," he muttered aloud, holding his cap in his hands. "I just want her to be happy. And she was happy! Marina, if you could have seen the two of them together... _el destino_. It's obvious that these two were made for each other. They even look it! Like bookends. A good couple. A good match."  
  
He looked down sadly at the white gravestone before him. "Marina. I wish... oh. I know if you were here right now, you'd have some wise solution to the problem!"  
  
The sea breeze stirred the willow tree, making a soft noise.  
  
"The problem?" Paolo blinked. "Isn't it obvious? The problem is that the boy's a pirate. He's not looking to settle down, I don't think. So marriage is probably not one of his priorities."  
  
Another pause, the wind rustling in the branches.  
  
"But, Marina! Who ever heard of such a thing? Getting married, only to say goodbye? That's not right!"  
  
A few leaves scattered in the the morning breeze.  
  
"I love you with all my soul. I have, from the moment I met you." Paolo took off his spectacles and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "You know that, _amore_. Love doesn't end with separation."  
  
Suddenly the breeze kicked up, swirling around the old man, stirring his gray, thinning hair. His eyes opened wide, realizing.   
  
Paolo blew a kiss to the heavens. "My love, as always, you are the most brilliant woman in the world."  
  
  
******  
  
Yasopp came up the path, looking particularly upset. He carried a bunch of white lilies of the valley in his hands, and he rehearsed over and over and over what he planned on saying.  
  
Before he knocked at the door, Paolo opened it, throwing him off guard. All of Yasopp's lines flew out of his head and he cringed. He couldn't remember a thing.  
  
"Please, sir," he stammered. "I..."  
  
Paolo looked towards Kiina's room, sadly. "I'm sorry, son, I... don't know if she'll see you."  
  
"I didn't think so," Yasopp sighed, his shoulders drooping. "I was afraid of that. It's-- it's bad, isn't it?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Paolo disappeared into the house.  
  
  
Kiina looked up as her father knocked on the door.  
  
"Kiina? There's someone here to see you..."  
  
"Tell him to go away. I don't want to see him." she replied.  
  
Paolo opened the door and whispered. "Kiina, please? You should see the look on the boy's face."  
  
She shook her head. "Papa! I can't!"  
  
He looked solemn. "Kiina. They were only here for the weekend. He's leaving tomorrow, you know that. Please, do it for me?"  
  
Bankiina gazed up at her father, and the look on his face was so pleading that she gave in. "Oh, Papa. All right, I'll see him..."  
  
  
She stepped outside, to meet him on the porch.  
  
"Miss Kiina!" he gave her the flowers. "I just came to apologize. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kiina took the flowers, surprised. All this time she had felt that she was the one who had been hurt, but to tell the truth, he looked worse than she did. "Yasopp-san."  
  
The two of them stood there, dumbfounded. Neither had a grasp on the situation. Neither had slept all night. Neither one knew what to say. And so neither understood the other correctly.   
  
"I just wanted to let you know..." Yasopp looked down at his toes. "I-- I didn't think that... what happened would happen." _I didn't want to hurt your feelings._  
  
Kiina was speechless. _He didn't think I would figure out he was a pirate? He was going to kiss me and leave town?  
_  
She wasn't saying anything, and Yasopp grew more and more worried. "This-- this was all wrong!" he cried. "I don't know what I was thinking." _I was so stupid not to tell you everything from the beginning! And now I'm just screwing things up worse!_  
  
The girl jumped as though she had been slapped. Slowly she realized what he must mean. _He means he doesn't know what he was thinking... that it was a bad idea to be with me.  
_  
"A girl like you..." he went on, looking away, "A girl like you should be with somebody different!" _Somebody better, who had a better job, who had a respectable, safe, settled down life._  
  
_A girl like me. A weird, plain girl like me. _Kiina's eyes clouded over. _I can't believe I'm hearing this._  
  
"If it helps..." Yasopp wiped his nose, his eyes fixed on the sea, "If it helps, maybe we should just pretend we had never met." _How am I supposed to just forget her? _  
  
"I guess so." _How can I just forget all this?  
_  
Yasopp turned back to her, shocked. He hadn't expected her to say that! Wasn't she even going to protest?  
  
Kiina was too brave for her own good. She turned her back to him and opened the door, to go inside. "Then... Goodbye, Yasopp-san." She didn't look back.  
  
The door closed in Yasopp's face, leaving him standing beneath the stars.  
  
Horribly alone.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Kiina could not sleep that night. The wind howled outside the small cottage as though it were angry. She felt angry too. The first time any boy had ever paid attention to her, the first spark of romance in her life, and it happened to be with someone who was leaving again in a couple days. If he had been a Marine, she would have been just as shocked. It's wasn't the pirate part, really, when she thought about it long enough. It was the temporary part. The part that meant that this happiness she had never had before, was not going to last.  
  
She sat up and gazed out the window.  
  
"He stole my pie." she whispered. "He apologized to me."  
  
"He smiled at me, he said he liked my name."  
  
"He said I was pretty."  
  
"He took my first kiss."  
  
"He laughed with me. He danced with me."  
  
"He dried my tears." She rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"And now... he thinks he can just leave? Just like that? Like none of those things were important to me?" There was a definite spark in her voice.   
  
"I won't let him. I won't let him do this to me! I won't let him just sail off and have fun without me! "   
  
"It's not fair!" she said, and then was startled by the hurt sound of her own voice.  
  
  
The anger faded to sadness. "If I were him, I would sail off, too."  
  
It had always been her dream, as long as she could remember. To have great adventures on the endless blue that stretched outside her window. Her games of pretend had always been boats rather than dolls. She had even tried to build a raft once, but was ridiculed by the other children of the village when they found out. After that, she stuck to less... ambitious undertakings. Like pies. Pies were safer anyway. And it seemed that that was pretty much all she would ever do.  
  
For to be an adventurer in the Great Pirate Age was a grand thing, which required a great deal of cunning and strength. The cunning she was sure she could have learned, but the strength was another story. Her frail body, weak heart and shortness of breath would barely let her go as far as the village or the forest without problems. Sailing was out of the question.  
  
And so her beautiful dream, which she loved still, would never happen.  
  
Yasopp-san was lucky. There was nothing to hold him back. How could she ever hold that against somebody? How could she ever wish against someone else's dream?  
  
She shook her head. No. People should have their dreams. People who could, should go and live and fight. And the others, people who couldn't, should wish and hope and pray for their safety and happiness.  
  
And the people who couldn't should never begrudge the others their freedom.  
  
Yasopp was a brave man. He had chosen to live his dream. And, when Kiina thought about it, deep down, she wanted that to always be true. Even after the conversation earlier, it was hard to think of Yasopp as a bad man, even after what he had said. There was just something different about him.  
  
Kiina closed her eyes and tried to decide just what that was.  
  
Beautiful.   
  
He made her feel beautiful.  
  
Because he was beautiful. His heart. His kindness.  
  
She didn't care what he had said or where he was going. It was a fact that didn't depend on anything else. A fact that would remain true no matter if he returned the feelings or not.  
  
And she didn't care what else happened. She had never felt this way about anything in her life before, and she knew she wouldn't ever again.  
  
And something must be done about it.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Kiina..." Paolo called from outside. "Kiina? What are you doing? Why, you're as absent-minded as your mother, God rest her soul."  
  
"Just a minute, Papa. I'm finishing my master-masterpiece."  
  
"But Kiina? You know they're leaving today... right?" Paolo poked his head in.  
  
Kiina turned, and wiped a stray lock of hair out of her face, leaving a dab of flour on her nose. She smiled wide. "Yes, Papa! I know!"  
  
"Well, girl? What are you doing here still? Get down there!"  
  
  
Kiina nodded, wrapping the freshly-baked pie carefully in a towel. "Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
The last of the supplies for the voyage were being loaded onto the ship. Yasopp watched the crates go by, his eyes dry and red. He was the absolute picture of melancholy, somewhat resembling by this point a droopy, dreadlocked scarecrow. He seemed to be talking to someone, or no one at all. His lips were moving but no sound came out.  
  
The guys were taking turns staring at him.   
  
Ben pointed his gun at the forlorn young man, behind his back. "Please, lemme do it. He's not fit to live."  
  
"He is looking really pathetic," observed Lucky Roux. "It's embarrassing to be seen with him."  
  
"Looks like there's no alternative." Shanks shook his head. "Yasopp is just going to have to live with it."  
  
Ben heaved a sigh. "No, you mean _we're_ going to have to live with it."  
  
The Captain stood, putting on his straw hat and pulling his cape about him. "It's time, guys. Let's do it."  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

**Star Crossed, chapter 9**  


* * *

  
  
Kiina arrived at the port, out of breath, just in time to see the pirate ship sailing off into the distance.  
  
She dropped the pie she had been carrying, and burst into tears.  
  
Curse her weak, stupid body! She hadn't been able to walk fast enough, and now....   
  
Now...  
  
  
  
  
"Damn you!" she shouted, at the disappearing ship. "You can't just leave! How dare you leave?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't care if you're a pirate! You're an idiot! A pie-thieving creep, a kiss-stealing jerk! And if I don't say it now I'll never get to say it ever again..."  
  
"I love you!" she cried at the top of her lungs. "Do you hear me? I love you and I want you to be happy! No matter what! Yasopp-saaaan!"  
  
Kiina screamed it until she had no more breath to scream it with. She fell to her knees, breathing hard. Her chest hurt, her throat felt like it was on fire. She looked down at the pie she had brought for him to take with him on his journey, and choked on her tears.  
  
  
Now she would never be able to give it to him.  
  
  
But at least...   
  
She watched the white sails flap in the wind.  
  
At least she had done all she could do. Life was short, and even though she knew hers would be shorter than most... she was going to always live this way.  
  
And yell it if she had to, even when there was no one to hear. Just because she wanted to say that she had had the courage to.  
  
And if that was the best she could do, then that was the best she could do.  
  
  
  
"Miss Kiina?"  
  
Bankiina's eyes opened wide. She turned slowly.  
  
There, standing behind her, was Yasopp. With a huge bump on his head.  
  
She cried out with joy, running to him. "Yasopp-san!"  
  
"Miss Kiina," he whispered, looking amazed. "Did-did you really mean that?"  
  
Kiina threw her arms around him. They were weak, but they were hers and she was proud. "Every word!"  
  
"I'm a pie-thieving jerk?" He smiled, looking down at her.  
  
"No," she replied, shyly. "I said a pie-thieving _creep_. You're a kiss-stealing jerk."  
  
Yasopp laughed and bent down to kiss her.  
  
  
At their feet, a note fluttered in the breeze.  
  
  
_Dear Yasopp,  
  
By the time you find this, you will no doubt have recovered from the pistol-whipping. We'll be back in about five years. We figure we'll need a gunner again by then. You better stay put until then. Best of luck!  
  
--Shanks and the guys_  
  
  
  
"Yasopp-san..." Kiina gasped. "Are you... are you staying?"  
  
"Looks like it!" he laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Don't you want to go?" She asked.  
  
"I do," Yasopp said, "but I think... I have some business to take care of here first."  
  
He touched her cheek softly. "Kiina... would you ever consider... being married to a pirate?"  
  
She turned away. "No."   
  
Yasopp's face fell. Kiina turned back to him with a shy smile. "Except, if the pirate were you."  
  
He beamed. "Are you sure?"  
  
Kiina tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "That is, if you didn't mind having a wife like me..."  
  
"Who would mind being able to marry the most beautiful girl they know?"  
  
Kiina's eyes began to fill. She looked over at Yasopp. "Yasopp-san, I... I'm not very strong. It might not be easy."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me." He took her hand. "I don't want it to be easy."  
  
Kiina bowed her head, finding herself choked up. "But, you know, my mother... she died so young..."  
  
Yasopp held her close. "That's part of life."  
  
"But Yasopp-san? I have to ask you to promise me..." she took a deep breath. "If we marry... you have to promise me that you'll still follow your dream. No matter what."  
  
"What do you mean by the 'no matter what'?" He looked a little suspicious.  
  
"Promise me," she begged. "I want you to sail the Grand Line... for me. And don't give up, for my sake."  
  
Yasopp looked down into Kiina's starry eyes. He did not know what she meant, but he understood that she meant something very solemn and important. He couldn't see the future, but maybe she knew something that he did not.  
  
"Kiina, I'll do anything you ask me to."  
  
"Promise then!" Kiina pleaded.  
  
"I promise." He hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead.  
  
Kiina burst into tears, relieved. Yasopp pulled away and tried to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start that now. You should be happy!"  
  
"I am happy!" she sniffled. "I'm happier than I ever thought I could be. And--" she stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" Yasopp looked confused.  
  
Kiina laughed, tears trickling down her chin. "Papa is waiting! He must be going crazy by now!"  
  
Yasopp grinned. He lifted Bankiina into his arms, carrying her back towards the cottage, as the stars began appearing in the night sky.  
  
  
"Then let's go tell him the news."  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"And so, that's it?" Nami asked.  
  
"That's it," Usopp finished. "They were married later. Dad stayed there for about five years. And sure enough, the pirates came back for him."  
  
"And so he just left. Just like that." Sanji blew a smoke ring. "Kinda cold."  
  
"No," Nami interrupted. "I bet she wanted him to."  
  
"Hell," Zoro put in, opening one eye. "If she was anything like you, he probably _begged_ to go."  
  
"No, you dummy!" Nami huffed. "Didn't you hear that part? Bankiina wanted him to live her dream out for her, because she couldn't."  
  
Zoro blinked, looking almost touched. "Oh."  
  
Luffy looked thoughful. "So... she didn't want him to come home?"  
  
Usopp sighed sadly. "Well, I never understood it. I don't understand sometimes now. He wanted to go, she wanted him to go."  
  
"Because they loved each other, right?" Luffy took of his hat and rubbed his neck. "It's difficult, but I think I see it."  
  
"How can you love someone so much you want to be apart from them? I think that was an understanding between them." Usopp stared at the photograph of his mother, in deep thought.  
  
"Love is a complicated thing..." Sanji mused.  
  
Nami lay a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "What... happened?"  
  
Usopp looked down. "After I was born, and then Dad left, my grandpa died, and my mother... she started to get sick."  
  
"Oh." Luffy's face fell.  
  
"And I thought that if my Dad came home... it would be okay." Usopp blinked back a tear. "But you know what my mom told me, before she died? She said she was proud."  
  
"Of course she was." Nami patted Usopp's shoulder. "She sounds like she was very strong, and she wanted the best for him."  
  
"She wanted the man she loved to be happy..." Sanji sighed. "Even if it meant being lonely. That's so poetic."  
  
"I guess it is." Usopp smiled back at his mother.  
  
"Nagappana..." said Sanji, unexpectedly. "Thanks."  
  
"It was a good story, Usopp." Nami looked like she just might have been a little misty-eyed. Zoro gave a grunt, his way of agreeing.  
  
"Your mom was cool," Luffy told his friend.  
  
Usopp nodded, as he lay Kiina's photo on top of the letters in the box.   
  
He smiled down at his mother.   
  
She seemed to smile back at him.  
  
  
  
Usopp gently placed the lid back on the box, to keep safe and sound. Until next year.  
  
"She was the best."  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
